xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Bari
The D'Bari were a race of extraterrestrials that originated from an unnamed planet that was destroyed by the Phoenix Force. History Revised Timeline Seeking out the Phoenix Force After their home planet was destroyed by a cosmic force, the surviving D'Bari followed it across the universe in their spacecraft, hoping to harness its power for themselves. Unfortunately, the D'Bari learnt that the cosmic force simply destroyed everything that crossed its path. When the force arrived in close proximity to Earth in 1992, the D'Bari watched as it entered the body of Jean Grey in space. Following this event, the D'Bari decided to land on Earth in order to locate Jean so they could gain control over the cosmic force. Arrival on Earth The D'Bari split into three groups to gain intel that would aid them in their mission. One group, led by Vuk, landed in the woods near the home of a woman named Margaret. The D'Bari's presence was detected by Margaret's dog, whose incessant barking drew Margaret outside. It was there that Vuk murdered Margaret and shapeshifted to resemble her. The other D'Bari entered Margaret's home and attacked her house guests, eventually taking on their forms as well. One of the D'Bari that arrived separately from Vuk's group took on the identity of a man named Jones. He infiltrated a White House event attended by Professor X, who was being honored by the President for the X-Men's successful mission in space. Jones watched as Professor X had to leave in a hurry after being alerted of Jean's psychic breakdown at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Physiology Notable D'Bari *Vuk † *Jones † *Various unnamed D'Bari fighters † Trivia *A linguist was hired to create the D'Bari language spoken in X-Men: Dark Phoenix.Dark Phoenix: Jessica Chastain's secret character explained *Tye Sheridan revealed in an interview that the D'Bari were originally planned to be Skrulls in an early version of the script for X-Men: Dark Phoenix. They were going to invade the Earth, which prompted Professor X and Cyclops to try and warn the President at the United Nations. There, Jean would arrive and battle a group of guards who were actually Skrulls in disguise. While Cyclops is fighting the Skrulls, he would get thrown into the fountain front of the U.N, causing Jean to take the Skrulls on all by herself. After defeating them, she says farewell to Cyclops and Professor X before blasting off into space.Dark Phoenix Aliens Were Originally Skrulls, Says Tye Sheridan | Collider **The fact that the D'Bari were originally going to be Skrulls explains why they had shapeshifting abilities, a power that the comics D'Bari did not possess. **The Skrulls were featured in the 2019 film Captain Marvel, which came out the same year as X-Men: Dark Phoenix. They were portrayed as more sympathetic beings, in contrast to the villainous role they had in the original script for X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Gallery ''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' Concept Art DP D'Bari Concept Art 1.jpg DP D'Bari Concept Art 2.jpg DP D'Bari Concept Art 3.jpg References Further Reading * * Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix characters Category:Species Category:D'Bari Category:Extraterrestrials